First Day
by JennieJoy72
Summary: My version of what Lee and Amanda's thoughts were during that first day at the train station.


I don't own them and make not profit this is all in fun. This is my version of that first day of when Lee and Amanda meet at the train station. Basically he handed her a package and then she saw him getting beaten up.

**First Day**

His legs were burning from all the cat and mouse over the last few hours and he knew he only had minutes to get on the train with this package. He also knew one of two things were going to happen; one he would make the train, pass on the package, and he would then get his ass beaten and hopefully lived to tell the tale or two he would just get his ass beaten and never tell the tale because he would resurface at the bottom of the Potomac. No his best chance was to find someone willing to help him and hopefully not get them killed in the process; KGB agents could be so temperamental when you are trying to crack their codes and save your fellow American agents. I have about ten seconds before they find me again; who can I give this to? Her, yes she's the one I need.

She had just watched him board the train and was now headed back home. He would only be gone for a few days and hopefully by then she was hoping to have some more applications out and possibly some interviews set up. She knew he was only making jokes about hiring people that agree to marry him but really she was just fresh from a divorce of a year and as nice as he was she just wasn't ready to say yes to him or any other man. Not that they were any other men besides her boys in her life; she just wasn't ready for marriage and confinement again. She wanted to be able to stand on her own and know that if anything went to hell again that she and the boys would be alright. It was nice that her mother agreed to move in but she didn't know how long she was going to be there and then…

"I need you to walk with me." The waiter grabbed her arm and turned her in the opposite direction that she needed to be going.

"I most certainly will not." Is this woman kidding me he thought; I am running for my life and she wants to be difficult.

"Please I need your help. Please." He looked her directly in her eyes and even though she tried looking around he held her gaze.

I am going to regret this she thought as she closed her eyes and said, "What is it that you need me to do?"

She watched him relax just a bit and then he said, "Get on the train and give this to the man in the red hat and then you can get off at the next stop and forget this ever happened or that you ever saw me."

A few minutes later she was standing in the doorway of the train watching as two men chased and then began to beat the waiter up. "Give this to the man in the red hat." She looked up and saw a train full of men in red hats; it was a damn train of Shriners. Was this man for real she thought just as the conductor came and asked for her ticket. "I don't have a ticket."

He looked at her and said, "I am not supposed to do this but you can pay me for the ticket."

"I don't want a ticket. Do you think I planned to be on this train? Do you know what I have on underneath this coat; a nightgown." She felt the eyes of the Shriners on her and closed her eyes in her embarrassment.

Agent Guthrie looked around and didn't see Scarecrow anywhere. He was supposed to meet him on this train and pass a package along; he said he would be dressed as a waiter. Now here he was sitting on this damn train waiting with a bunch of Shriners and a lady complaining about her nightgown. Damn Stetson must have been caught; well he was a nice guy I hope he went quickly.

The conductor took her to a more private area and had her sit down and asked her why she was on the train without a ticket and only in her nightgown. She didn't think she should tell him about the waiter so she looked at her umbrella and said, "I forgot to give my boyfriend his umbrella and I had hoped to just jump on real quick and give it to him but I jumped on the wrong train and now here I am in my nightgown, with an umbrella and no boyfriend to give it to." The conductor felt bad for her and let her stay until the next stop in which she did buy a ticket to get back to the train station where her car was. She placed the package in her purse and headed home where she planned on trying to help the man with the intensely beautiful hazel eyes that seemed so desperate for her help.

He got out of the taxi paying the fair and made his way into the brick building mark with a business sign that read International Federal Film. He held the ice pack to his head but it wasn't doing anything to get rid of the headache he was feeling or the soreness in his ribs from those goons that jumped him at the train station. The last thing he saw before they hit him was the woman getting on the train. He would find out who she was later and then do the required security check on her but hopefully since that all happened this morning Billy would of at least heard something from Guthrie by now.

Seeing Billy when he got off the elevator did not make him feel any better as a matter of fact it made him feel worse. Billy hadn't heard anything from Guthrie; now he was being delivered personally to the _head jerk in charge_ of IA_,_ Dirk Fredericks. That made Lee think the safety of the woman was growing to an even higher risk; since he was the only one who knew about her yet. Lee sat in the chair listening to the list of inadequacies that Dirk felt about how things were not progressing fast enough. The point that Dirk wanted to make clear was that he felt that Lee Stetson himself was the _weak link_ in connection to the leak the Agency was having a problem at the moment.

Swallowing hard and feeling quite small at the moment Lee said, "I really wish you wouldn't look at me when you say 'weak link'." He wasn't a weak link as a matter of fact he had been working for two days straight without any sleep to find the actual weak link. He had almost died trying to find and plug that infernal leak. Feeling his temper begin to go from a simmer to a boil Lee thought 'when I get my hands on this leak I am going to personally deliver them to Dirk and his IA goons to do with what they will while I smile all the way'."

Amanda went home and flagged questions from her mother about how long it takes to get to and from the train station. "Mother, I had to pick Dean up first remember?" She answered while she went upstairs and changed her clothes.

"Amanda, you mean the most punctual man on the entire planet wasn't ready when you arrived?" Her mother asked her while Amanda heard the television with The Colonial Cooking Show and Mrs. Welsh on. It was her mother's favorite show here lately. Amanda didn't understand it her mother was a very good cook. Mrs. Welch had some really strange dishes. She thought the latest one was called Duck A 'la Nathan Hail.

"No, Mother he was ready, I got held up afterwards."

Well the traffic at the train station I am sure is just as insane as the traffic in rush hour into DC; I am so glad that I don't drive."

"Mother, you are getting ready to start driving lessons. I wish you would just let me teach you; I mean Daddy taught me and he was a really good driver."

She finished filling out the stack of job applications as she remembered it was her day to pick up the boys and their friend Suzie Dryer after practice today. Suzie was also going to be eating with them for dinner. I will just go to that Pirate place they like and we can eat it there. Her parents weren't going to be by to get her until seven thirty anyway. I should still call and make sure it is okay. Putting her check book and bills back in the dining room desk drawer, she went to get the package and tried to figure out what to do with it. She thought about the man that had given it to her. Amanda thought she should have just turn it over to the authorities but they would think she was crazy or something; taking a package from a total stranger dressed as a waiter at the train station at seven thirty in the morning. Maybe I am crazy she thought. I mean who in their right mind would take the package in the first place; Amanda King that's who she told herself. All I want to do is give that package back and never be bothered again. What if he was a gangster? He could have drugs in this package; would he have a way of finding her or her family? It wasn't like he was really in the position to follow her so he is never going to know where she lived. I'll keep it safe; I will just make it look like a package I am going to mail. Smiling she got out the black marker pen and began to fill in her Aunts address. Grabbing her purse she left and began to run some errands before she went to get the kids.

Lee sat at his computer going over current DMV photos trying to locate the woman he handed the package off to. How many damn brown hair brown eyed women around my age can they possibly be in the DC area he asked himself. When DC came up as a wash out he proceeded to look in the Virginia database. I have to find her; she won't be safe until I do. "Amanda King of Arlington I have you now. All I have to do is get the package back if you still have it and never have to see you again." Lee Stetson stood and walked from the bullpen and headed toward the garage where his classic Porsche was parked. He would just take a nice drive to the suburbs and get his package back.

Where in the hell is she going he asked to no one because he was alone in his car following this woman as she went to two drug stores, a book store, and finally school practice field? He went to get out of his car to approach her and was stopped in his not only because of the three children that raced toward her all talking at once, but that she was able to keep up and respond to each child as if it were the only conversation. Now there is an agency skill we need to implement; takes multitasking to another level. He was relieved to hear where their dinner plans were at and then he could just set something up there and find a time to make another contact and find out why she didn't deliver the package and get it back hopefully without too many difficulties. I mean what else could possibly go wrong with this woman he asked himself.

"It's you again."

"You didn't do what I asked you."

"There were twenty five men on that train in red hats what did you want me to do?"

"Mom, who is that man you're talking to?"

"No one sweetheart." She said as backing out of the space forgetting all about the tray of food on her car window and while watching to see if his card left her wipers or not. She hoped he wasn't following her. How did that man find her so quickly? She stood debating on whether to call him; against her better judgment she called.

"I thought you might be interested in all of this."

An hour later Amanda had changed again and was off to meet the strange man with the most beautiful hazel eyes and the silkiest voice. She went to pick up the package and then left it; that way he couldn't kill her if he wanted his package back. Walking in to the large room she realized she was way under dressed even for an early Halloween party. She stood looking for him and then she heard from behind her, "Mrs. King." She was momentarily mesmerized but how handsome and sexy he looked in his tux leaning on the stairs and looking down at her with a friendly smile. She just hoped she didn't do anything to embarrass herself in front of him.

Lee saw her car being parked by the valet and went to go meet her and get this over with. A little nice conversation, a very little explanation, he would get his package then he would be rid of her forever all the while getting to keep his job it was a win for everyone. He stood on the stairs watching her a few minutes; the way she stood seemed to make him think she was nervous, she should be. Her brown hair was pulled up now the other times he had seen her it was down. He thought he preferred it up; it showed off her neck, not that it was any of his business, she was married, "Mrs. King." Damn, her eyes are expressive and beautiful.

Taking her in his arms and leading her away from the sharks in this social pool he found that she felt nice in his arms. She was a good dancer, is following my lead.

"How did you find me?"

"We have our ways, Mrs. King."

"I thought only Nazi's or spies said things like that." She said and laughed it off and he pulled her back and briefly and then said, "I'm not a Nazi."

She stood still looking him in the eyes and as a new song began he led her to a table and poured her a drink. "Are you telling me you're a spy?"

"I never really cared for that word."

The two talked a few more minutes about what led to the events of earlier that day at the train station and the more they talked Amanda revealed that she didn't bring the package with her because if he was a gangster then he couldn't kill her; to her it was like an insurance policy for her life.

"This is how your mind works?"

"Most people wouldn't have taken the damn thing in the first place."

Barely escaping from the men chasing them out of the garage Lee and Amanda got to her car and went to her house dripping wet from the broken hydrate. Lee stayed outside hidden in the flowers while Amanda said she would go in and get the package and then take him back to his car. Lee listened to her as she tried to explain why she was soaking wet and he was actually impressed some with how she was handling everything she had been through since that morning. Then hearing that her mother had mailed the package made Lee wonder for just a minute why he hadn't gotten into a safer occupation like having someone throw knives at him; because after he talked to Billy that was going to be the only job he had left.

"Is this the funny thing you almost did that was going to make me laugh?" He asked and she just shook her head.

Amanda lay in bed that night wondering what would happen to Lee after he went and talked to his supervisor and explained he only took her along because she would recognize the package wrapping and handwriting. Before she fell asleep her last thoughts were of Lee Stetson and his package; she hoped he found it and got his job back. Turning off her light Amanda whispered, "Goodnight and good luck, Lee Stetson."

He was suspended. He couldn't believe that Dirk really suspended him; well yes he did. He knew he didn't follow the rules and using a civilian, destroying public property, tearing up a Senator's limousine, and then taking that civilian with you to break into the post office possibly did deserve a suspension, hell he was only been trying to stop the leak. Billy knew he always gave one hundred percent of himself to this job. He had to find a way to get his job back; well that was a task for tomorrow. Lee turned off all but one small light and said, "Goodnight and goodbye, Mrs. King."


End file.
